


The Stinklebaum Pamphlet

by ImAHoomanBeaan



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Based on a Hamilton song, Gen, Hour of Power based, My First Work in This Fandom, The Reynolds Pamphlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAHoomanBeaan/pseuds/ImAHoomanBeaan
Summary: I need help ;-;Based on the Hamilton songThe Reynolds' Pamphlet
Relationships: Henry Hart & Ray Manchester, Ray Manchester & Drex Stinklebaum
Kudos: 1





	The Stinklebaum Pamphlet

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea what I'm doing, but I was tired on a road trip, so woooo

"The Stinklebaum Pamphlet," Dr. Minyak, Time Jerker, and Toddler said all at once while Ray looked ashamed at the floor. He was in full Captain Man attire.

"Have you read this?" the three dauntingly the document in front of Ray.

"Captain Man had an ex-sidekick! And he wrote it down right there," the three continued, clearly excited about this.

"Highlights!" The Time Jerker called out tossing a few copies of the paper.

"The charge against me is a connection with one Drex Stinklebaum for purposes of hiding the facts. My real crime is the fact he used to be my sidekick, for a considerable time, giving his fighting knowledge. I had frequent meetings with him, most of them at my Man-Cave," Ray said, as Dr. Minyak read along with him.

"At his Man-Cave!" The Toddler followed.

"At his Man-Cave!" The Time Jerker called out.

"Damn!" Schwoz called with his voice changer.

"Kid Danger being absent, as he was not yet my sidekick," Ray and Dr. Minyak said.

"No..." The Toddler and Time Jerker said in unison.

"Boo," the other villains reading the document said.

"Have you read this?" the group of three called out.

"Well, he's never gon' be the hero now," Dr. Minyak said, glad to be humiliating Captain Man.

"Never gon' be the hero now," the Toddler and Time Jerker said, equally glad. They repeated it twice more, tossing papers at unsuspecting people.

"That's one less thing to worry about," Dr. Minyak said, dropping his paper at Ray's feet.

"That's one less thing to worry about," The Time Jerker and Toddler said, also dropping their papers.

"I came as soon as I heard," Charlotte exclaimed, clearly upset.

"Whaaaaaat?" Dr. Minyak said, running away from the two to watch what happens. He wanted Charlotte to have her super-strength he gave her to destroy Captain Man right then and there.

"Charlotte..." Ray said in a pleading tone.

"All the way from vacation?" Toddler and Time Jerker said, also getting away from the two.

"Damn!" Schwoz said, clearly having a _little_ fun.

"Charlotte, thank God. Someone who understands what I'm struggling here to do," Ray said in the same pleading tone.

"I'm not here for you!" Charlotte said, angry to Hell and back.

"Oooooh," all the villains said, intrigued.

"I know Henry like I know my own mind," Charlotte said, getting up into a terrified Ray's face, "You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind! I love my friend more than anything in this life. I will choose his happiness over mine every time. Put what we had aside. I'm standing at his side! You could never be satisfied, God, I hope you're satisfied!" Charlotte walked off in an angry rage. Everyone but Ray was disappointed that she didn't hurt him, but it wouldn't have affected the indestructible man.

"Well, he's never gon' be the hero now!" Minyak said, in the same daunting tone. The Toddler and Time Jerker echoed him as he repeated the phrase.

"That's one less thing to worry about," Dr. Minyak said, raising his arms to the group of villains.

"That's one less thing to worry about," everyone responded. Ray was getting a little fed up with the constant teasing and humiliation. He greatly wished that his reputation was just as indestructible as he was.

"The Stinklebaum Pamphlet!" everyone said. 

"Have you read this?" Dr. Minyak, Toddler, and Time Jerker said. Dr. Minyak handed a paper to Schwoz. Schwoz knew the whole story, but he still found this fun.

"You ever see somebody ruin their own life?" the trio said, casting a glance at Ray.

"Poor Henry..." Charlotte, Schwoz, and Jasper said together.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do Henry's version of Burn after this. Maybe even First Burn, because I like that one better. I don't know, though.


End file.
